


Derek's conversation with his Mom.

by youmustbestiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek uses the Nemeton to talk to his dead Mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's conversation with his Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to know your opinions to consider my 'writing career' :P
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta: http://vakaria.tumblr.com/

„Mom can I really have feelings for a boy?“ Derek asks as he can see his mother. He feels confused and ashamed but there’s nobody but her he could ask.  
„A boy? Stiles doesn’t seem to be A BOY. He’s a man. THE man you love.“ The woman’s smile is warm and encouraging.  
„But… How do you know that? How do you know it’s Stiles?“ Derek stutters, shocked.  
„Oh, son… I know everything, I’m always with you. Because you have me in your heart. I just can’t talk to you normally. But right now I have the chance to tell you that you shouldn’t be afraid of your feelings, especially love. It’s the most amazing aspect of our lives. Knowing that you love me and I love you still makes me happy. And seeing you in love will do the same.“  
„But how am I supposed to know how he feels?“ Derek’s face has lost his normal angry and grumpy expression. He is lost. Vulnerable. He needs help.  
„You’ve noticed the way he looks at you every time. You can hear his pounding heart when you catch him staring at you. I am sure he loves you. How could he not? He seems to be the only person who really knows what you’re like. You argue all the time, but he’s smarter than that. He can see much better on others people souls. He knows you. But I think he doesn’t know your true feelings for him and…“ The woman’s voice starts fading away.  
„Mom? What’s happening?“  
„I have to go. Remember, my lovely, have courage and listen to your heart. I am there.“ Derek’s mom said, smiling at him.  
„Thank you, Mom. I love you.“ Derek answers, feeling a little bit of a headache.  
He’s sitting in his loft again, Peter staring at him in confusion.  
Derek takes his phone, wanting to dial the number, but instead he grabs his leather jacket and leaves, his destination Beacon Hills High School.  
After a few minutes the bell rings and his heart starts beating like a drum. Nervous, but at the same time excited, he doesn’t care about the other people around. Derek notices Stiles walking towards his car where he is standing.  
„Derek? Are you ok? What are you doing here?“ Stiles seems surprised and happy to see him.  
„I just want to tell you something. I was afraid but now I’m not. I fell in love with you, Stiles… I finally said this. I love you. And I want to be with you and protect you all the time.“ It feels like a huge stone falling off his heart and he stares at Stiles waiting for his reaction.  
„Oh God, dude… That’s shocking, but I…“ Stiles looks straight in Derek’s eyes. „I love you too.“  
Derek starts laughing, it’s the first time Stiles can feel that Derek is happy. He smiles at him and suddenly Derek grabs his head in his hands and kisses him. Passionately, truly, deeply and honestly. The crowd goes crazy and they see their friends cheering.  
„Finally!“ Scott shouts at them.  
„But… What happened? Why now?“ Stiles asks.  
„I just started to listen to my heart.“


End file.
